


No One is Going to Save Us

by CheersToEngland



Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, But not too sad, Extreme lack of Liam and Louis, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Sad, Slight Mention of Harry, zayn's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction is long over and so are Zayn and Niall, even if they regret that.</p>
<p>Based on the song Stars by Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One is Going to Save Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded last night but my internet decided not to work literally the second I wanted to post it. Sorry for the confusion. The real Friday one will be coming later tonight. Right so I don't really like Fun. and I've never heard this song before though so I tried to grasp the concept from one listen. Sorry if it sucks, oh and no happy ending so sorry for that also.

**Zayn's POV**

I looked out at the crowd to see shining lights and smiling faces. My breathing was uneven by that time in the night. I remembered how tired I would be after just one song with One Direction though. Of course I was younger then and I worked myself up to it. Now I was pretty much stationary on stage. It was more about the vocals, more about the passion, but it still wore me out.

After the band broke up we all took our turns with going solo. Harry was still a big pop star like we knew he would always be. Louis had one album out, but surprised everyone by going on to play soccer instead. Liam was a jazz star. Pretty much another Michael Bublé. Niall had gone off to an indie acoustic style, much like Ed Sheeran with just him and his guitar. I myself had gone R&B, most compared my style to the works of Frank Ocean, which was a huge compliment to me.

Fame was alright, but it wasn't the same as I remembered. It was lonely, I felt so alone, it didn't really hit me how much I loved being a part of a group until I wasn't a part of one anymore. Sure I had my band and the opening acts when I was on tour, but my life had become so bare. I didn't really have much of a love life either. I suppose that was my own fault though. When the band ended, Niall and I did too, even if I regret it, that won't change.

_I watch Niall preform on the stage. He looks so electric, though he always does. He seems to glow, I imagine I do too when he turns to smile at me. He sings the next lines of the song jokingly at me, the crowd 'awws' but I can barely hear it. When Niall is around, everything else turns to mush, much like my heart. There's just something about him that is amazing. Something that makes him loveable, so it's no surprise that I'm so in love._

_After the concert is over we go to the hotel we are staying at. We all have different rooms but some of them are adjoined. That's how Niall and I's are. Not that he pays attention to that, he decides to torture me by sleeping in mine. It wouldn't be bad if I didn't like him, it would just be two buds hanging out, but my mind won't let me think of it like that. All I can think about is him being mine._

_“What do you want to watch?” Niall asks._

_I shrug in return, “You can pick, I won't be able to focus anyways.” He looks at me curiously. “I mean I'm too tired,” I elaborate._

_“Oh, well we can just turn on the telly then, watch whatever is on.” I nod in agreement so we do just that. Well he does, I try to sleep, only I can't. All I can think about is him and being with him. My eyes won't stay closed, because I want to constantly watch him._

_“Zayn?” his voice calls._

_“Yeah?” I ask back._

_“Are you alright, you seem off?”_

_“Yeah, just tired is all,” I respond._

_“Then why aren't you sleeping?” he shoots back._

_“I don't really know,” I lie. He eyes me curiously, “I don't really want to talk about it.”_

_“It's about me isn't it?” he whispers, “You never trust me, you always go to Liam or Harry or even Louis, never me,” he raises his voice slightly._

_“No Ni, that's not it. I trust you with my life, but just not with this,” I try to explain._

_He huffs, “Like I believe that.”_

_“Believe what you want, but if I told you you wouldn't like it!” I hissed back._

_“Whatever,” he turns away from me, my heart falls._

_“Don't be like that Niall,” I beg._

_“Why shouldn't I? I tell you everything and you just lock up your little secrets when I'm around. I just want to help you, why won't you let me?” When Niall turns back to me there is anger in his eyes, but also a soft sadness. I feel so bad._

_“You can't help me with this,” I frown._

_“Try me,” Niall crosses his arms._

_“I love you,” I state bluntly._

_Niall just looks at me, “Really? Because if you loved me you would treat me like you do all the other boys, but instead you treat me like I'm no one to you which is unfair, because you mean so much to me.”_

_“No Niall, you don't get it,” I let out a frustrated groan, “I'm in love with you. Sorry if I have to treat you differently in order to keep my feelings at bay. If I didn't restrain myself I would pounce on you every time you walked in the room, but you're right maybe that would be better,” I spit out at him._

_He blinks a few times in surprise before responding, “It would.”_

_“Huh?” I ask in confusion._

_“I would quite like to be pounced on by you,” he smirks at me._

_That tears it for me, pounce I do and we end up in a heavy make out session. When we pull away he tells me that he loves me back. My heart has never felt more complete._

I had always thought that Niall would be the one I'd marry. The one that would love me forever, but that wasn't the case.

Though I hadn't spoke with the band very much since the breakup, I hadn't spoke to Niall at all. I had the chance to, I'm mad at myself for not taking it, but at the time I don't think my heart could have handled it, it probably still can't, but trying wouldn't have ruined anything that wasn't already ruined.

_It's an intimate gig. Only at a small bar but it's crowded. Everyone wants to see Niall. He managed to remain pretty low key after the breakup, but he still had a reliable fan base. I remain in the back, I don't want Niall to see me. He starts to sing, I don't recognize it, but his voice sounds beautiful, better than I remember, but I haven't heard it in so long._

_The last song of the night he says will be an emotional one. “This song is very near to my heart. I wrote it about someone special, someone that I miss very much”_

_It doesn't take but two lines into the song to realize it's about me. He sings of how it was a mistake, how he wants me back, but mostly how he wishes that I'm happy. If only he knew. I feel exactly the same way._

_When it's over he goes to greet fans. It could be my chance, but I slip out unnoticed. I can't face him, even if he feels the same way, I can't tell him how I feel, it's too much for me._

I missed him. Missed him more than anything, but there was no turning back. What's done was done, and now I'm stuck with my life.

The happiness faded when I wasn't playing shows. Every once in a while I'd hook up with someone, but it always felt wrong, I never felt complete. I always wondered about him. How he was? I wondered about us. What would it be like if we hadn't broke up? 

_The band is coming to a close. The decision is already made. Hell, Harry has already signed on to a record company. We have all plotted our separate ways, but that didn't make it any easier._

_Our tour is done. A few more press conferences explaining our break and we will be home free. It's hard though. I'll miss them all so much. Not that I won't see them again, we aren't on bad terms, they are still the best friends I have._

_Niall has been off lately. I figure the closing of the deal is getting to him. He doesn't really know what he wants to do when we aren't One Direction. I will help him though, because it's the least I can do._

_“Zayn. Can we talk?” Niall asks. I nod quickly, hoping to show that I would always be there for him. He leads me to a secluded place._

_“So,” he starts._

_“So,” I repeat._

_“I can't believe this is actually happening,” he tells me._

_“I know. I mean I guess it was inevitable, but it's still strange,” I say. He bites his lip, “What's wrong Nialler?” I ask, already knowing the issue._

_“I don't think I can do it Zayn,” he looks down._

_“Do what, darling?” I question, tilting his chin up to meet his beautiful eyes._

_“This,” he takes a step back motioning between us._

_I gulp. This isn't at all what I was expecting. “Why?”_

_“Zayn, we're going in different directions. I don't think I can handle that. It just won't be the same,” he lamely explains._

_“We can't try though?”_

_“The longer we hold it out the worse it will be. It's better that we just get it all over with now. Deal with all of the sadness at one time,” he sighs._

_“It's really not,” I tell him, but I don't bother arguing. It won't matter, Niall seems like he's thought this through._

_“I'm sorry,” he says, but I cut him off._

_“You're not,” I snap, “Just leave,” I don't want to break in front of him. I don't want to break at all, but I will, when he's gone._

_He does leave though, and I do break._

Some things just aren't meant to be. Even when you think they are. The best things in life can end, so cherish what you have before it leaves you and if you have a chance to get it back, take it. Wishing on stars won't help, reach out and grab the star, no matter how dim, it only shines for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god I'm done. I really don't like that. I don't think it's bad just not me. Hopefully my next will be better. I'll be back tomorrow if I'm not dead. Conditioning for soccer is supposed to be extra rough tomorrow so hopefully I will still be able to function properly. Tell me what you think?
> 
> Thanks,  
> -Baileyo


End file.
